I Will Go Down With This Ship
by ComicBookGeeksKickAss
Summary: A collection of Klaroline stand alone one-shots that I've had sitting on my computer for a while and decided to post. I'll add them at my leisure.
1. By Any Other Name

**Title:** By Any Other Name

**Summary:** A Klaroline future fic.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**XXxXXXxxXX **

Klaus.

It's what she calls him all the time, on ordinary days when they are just living life and loving each other. There is nothing extraordinary about the name she uses for him on most days, in most moments. Most people call him Klaus, it's the name he's used for centuries to instill fear in whole villages, in generations of families. It's the name he used when he fell in love with her, when he courted her and when she eventually fell in love with him too.

Nik.

It's what she calls him when she's feeling playful and oh so adorably mischievous. The name comes tumbling out of her grinning lips. It's giggled as she races from the room after she teases him. Only one other being on the planet uses that name and he only tolerates it because it's his baby sister that says it. With Caroline he looks forward to that one word coming out of her mouth. It means laughter and light and that she is happy with him.

Niklaus.

It's what she calls him when they are alone. In the quiet, intimate moments of peace. She moans it against his skin as he makes love to her. It's whispered in his ear when they dance. She sighs it out as they walk for hours, just talking under the moon and the stars.

Klaus. Nik. Niklaus.

It doesn't matter what she calls him as long as it's him she calling out to. His name doesn't matter because by any other name, he would still be hers.


	2. Burning Memory

**Title:** Burning Memory

**Summary:** Prom episode but with more KLAROLINE!

**XXxXXXxxXX**

She doesn't even feel nervous, not at all. In fact waltzing into his home and asking for (demanding) a dress feels as natural as breathing because she knows, if it's his, it's hers and it all started with his heart. Then he smiles and she wrapped up in his eyes, and she is suddenly glad she doesn't need to breath. Dimples flash and she's struck by one thought. The bad guys shouldn't have dimples, so maybe he's not so bad.

"I'll go up and see what I can find on such short notice." He whispers as he steps directly into her personal space and Caroline finds she doesn't mind it as much as she used to. She doesn't even try to hide her grin when he comes back down the stairs with a dress in his hands only seconds after going up to "see what he could find". It means he's thought about her in this dress, maybe even drawn her in this dress. It makes her chest tighten and her stomach do flip flops.

He opens the garment bag and Caroline is floored by the dress he presents her with. It's stunning and out does her other dress by a million times. She looks up at him and see the nervousness on his face, like he's afraid that she might not like it.

"It's perfect, thank you." She sighs out with a wistful smile on her lips. He zips the bag closed and hands it over, their fingers brush and Caroline lets the contact linger. Klaus looks down at their hands and then back up at Caroline's face.

"Anytime love, you know my door is always open to you." 'As is my heart' he thinks but doesn't say it out loud. Caroline smiles her breath taking smile at him as she leaves, and Klaus finds himself smiling back as he tries to burn the memory of that smile into his heart.

**XXxXXXxxXX**

Caroline watches Tyler walk out, leaving her alone. Again. She closes her eyes and braces for the sharp pain of heartbreak to pierce her heart but it never comes. Just a dull, familiar ache in her chest and that's the moment Caroline realizes she not in love with Tyler anymore. She loves him yes, in the same way that she loves Matt but in love, no. She can't make that claim anymore. As she contemplates this news, she hears a voice outside. _His_ voice.

"Was it worth it? To see her smile? To make her dream night come true?" She hears the sound of footsteps on the porch.

"Was. It. Worth it?" It comes out more aggressive this time and Caroline takes a step towards the door, hoping she can find a way to convince Klaus to spare Tyler's life once again. She stops when he speaks again, his next words shocking her completely.

"In the shared interest of giving Caroline the night of her dreams, I'm going to allow you five seconds before I rip your heart out of your chest. 5, 4, 3... " He doesn't finish counting, simply stands on the porch, giving Tyler more than enough time to get as far away as possible. Caroline is frozen on the spot, she can't believe was just happened. He let Tyler go. Klaus let Tyler go. And he did it for her, for Caroline. It makes Caroline feel dizzy and giddy all at once and when she hears foot steps on the porch again she realizes Klaus is leaving and she does the only thing she can think of. She runs out the door after him.

"Klaus wait!" She yells as she flings the door open and goes after him. He stops on the last step and looks up at her in surprise. Now that they are face to face she doesn't know what to say. Thank you? I owe you? I'm not in love with Tyler anymore, want to come in? None of that seems right though (especially since this is Tyler's house and Klaus can't come in) so she doesn't say anything at first, just stares at him with wide eyes as she tries to think of something appropriate to say.

"Caroline? Can I help you?" He playing clueless, like he didn't just show Tyler mercy for her sake. Again.

"I heard." He almost physically flinches as he readies himself for her verbal attack but it doesn't come. Instead she holds out her hand and Klaus simply looks at it for a drawn out moment as though it might attack him. Finally he climbs back up the stairs quickly and takes Caroline's hand. She steps up to him and wraps her free hand around his neck while bringing their joined hands to rest on his chest. Klaus understands immediately and wraps his free arm around her waist, resting his hand on her lower back as they began to sway to music that only they seem to hear.

"You look... your beauty leave me speechless Caroline." He whispers softly into her ear and Caroline feels herself melt against him. Nothing more is spoken for a long while and time seems to lose meaning as they hold each other close and savor each other's silent company. Caroline lets her mind be still and let's just her heart lead.

Until they hear the sounds of teenagers headed their way for the after party Caroline has planned. Klaus pulls back just a little to look into her eyes but doesn't release her from his embrace. Caroline brings her hand from the nape of his neck to rest on his cheek, her thumb caressing his cheekbone lightly as once again words escape her for a few moments. Finally she finds her voice.

"Thank you for making my dream night come true, for making it perfect." She leans in and presses a soft, lingering kiss to the corner of his mouth. She feels his arm tighten on her waist for just a moment before he lets her go but their hands stay connected for a stretch of time as their eyes speak all the words their mouths can't yet.

Finally as the sound of teenagers is just around the corner, their fingers release and Klaus melts away into shadows. Caroline stares after him for just a moment longer, burning tonight into her memory forever.


	3. The Real Reason

**Title:** The Real Reason

**Summary:** What if Caroline found about Elena's stupid plan to have Jeremy kill Kol before it happened? What if she intervened? KLAROLINE!

**XXxXXXxxXX**

Caroline rushes into the Gilbert house using every ounce of vampire speed she can muster. She sees the white oak stake in Jeremy's hand as he advances on the original in front of him and she does the only thing she can in that moment. She rushes at her best friend's little brother from the side, sending him and the white oak stake flying through the air. She hears Elena's gasp of surprise but ignores it and runs straight to Kol.

"We have to leave now!" She grabs his arm and they make a break for it, with Kol swiping the stake off the floor and stopping only when Elena screeches at her.

"Why Caroline?" She barely throws a glance over her shoulder.

"I'm saving your lives." And then they are gone from the Gilbert house. They don't stop until they reach Mikaelson Manor. Kol looks at her for a long time, his eyes trying to dissect her reasoning while Caroline looks everywhere but at Kol.

"Why did you help me?" Caroline barely stops herself from jumping when he breaks the silence. She doesn't answer right away, trying to find the right words.

"They are my friends, and if they had succeeded, he would kill them all." She finally says. He nods once but doesn't stop staring at her, doesn't stop trying to see into her soul. Finally she whispers the real reason.

"It would break his heart." Kol nods again and seems to think on it for a moment.

"You care for him, more than you want to admit." This time Caroline nods but still doesn't look at Kol.

The front door opens behind them and Klaus stomps in, looking angry and relieved all at once when he sees his little brother still very much alive, or as alive as a thousand year old vampire can be. He went to the Gilbert house first, over heard what had happened and quickly raced home.

Then his eyes shot to Caroline and something else passes through them entirely. Gratefulness, confusion and love. He steps up in front of her, placing two fingers under her chin and tilts her face up to look at him. They don't speak for a long time, just stare at each other as the realization of what Caroline did tonight sinks in. The hand under her chin, shifts and cups her face delicately.

"Thank you Caroline." Her blue eyes close and suddenly she is wrapping her arms around him. Klaus holds her close, letting the feel of her form against his own burn into him, just in case he never gets to feel it again.

And they don't break apart for a long time.


	4. The Mini-Fridge

**Title:** The Mini-Fridge

**Summary:** How did Caroline get that mini-fridge? KLAROLINE!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**XXxXXXxxXX**

Caroline eventually makes it back to her house after parting ways with Klaus in a state of confusion. She should be on a euphoric high with the news that Tyler can safely come home but instead her feelings are hopelessly mixed up. It all stems back to Klaus and how he makes her feel about him versus how she should feel about him. She should hate him, despise him even but she can't. She's tried to write him off on several different occasions but each time he finds a way back in. Each time, he finds a way to squirm deeper and deeper into her heart.

Caroline sighs deeply as she trudges to her room, ready to let the day be over. She knows she should call Tyler and leave a message telling him it's safe to come home but she is emotionally exhausted and can't fathom doing anything but collapsing on her bed and sleeping until college. All of that disappears as soon as she walks into her room and sees a big box wrapped in light blue paper with a large thick, cream colored envelope sitting on top.

She smiles in anticipation as she bypasses the card for the moment, already knowing who it is from and rips open the paper to reveal a mini-fridge. A small laugh escapes her lips at the sight. She wishes he were here so she could thank him. After all the paper is pulled off Caroline reaches for the envelope. Inside there is another smaller envelope and a piece of paper. She pulls out the paper first. There is a simple but beautiful sketch of her smiling face with a small note at the bottom, in very familiar handwriting.

'In case my other gift is a disappointment. -Klaus.'

Caroline rolls her eyes but the smile never leaves her face. After admiring the sketch for a few more minutes Caroline reaches for the second envelope. It's heavy and bulky. She opens the smaller envelope and takes in a sharp breath. The first thing she notices is the bracelet, her bracelet and then the first class ticket to New Orleans, with another note.

'Just in case you ever change your mind. Yours Always, Klaus.'

After reading and rereading the note more times than she can count, paying special attention to the last three words, Caroline carefully replaces everything back into the bigger envelope and walks to her closet. She pulls out a big trunk from the very back and opens it. She glances inside, taking stock of its contents quickly. Two dresses and a sketch. She places the envelope on top and closes the trunk, once again pushing it to the very back of her closet.

She goes to bed that night, her mind racing with thoughts of him, of 'I intend to be your last' and 'Yours Always, Klaus'. Just before sleep claims her, the realization hits. It's only a matter of time now.


	5. Every Place in Between

**Title:** Every Place in Between

**Summary:** "Don't you get it Caroline? He was yours long before you were his." He leaves her with those words ringing in her head. KLAROLINE! With Steroline friendship over the years. (written before TVD5x11)

**XXxXXXxxXX**

It's five years after she graduates from college that she breaks out on her own. Her mom died six months before and she feels like nothing else is holding her back. She sends them all the same text and receives a handful back asking her why, and to at least say goodbye in person.

She doesn't. She's already packed and on the road at that point.

It both surprises her and it doesn't to see Stefan standing on the side of the road at the edge of town, hands in his pockets, grinning at her as she pulls over. She should have known better than to think he would let her just leave.

"Skipping town without a proper goodbye?" He asks holding up his cell phone as she climbs out of her car.

"I didn't want to cry."

"We'll see each other again Caroline." Then they are hugging and Caroline realizes that as much as she loves the rest of their little ragtag family, she'll miss Stefan the most. He's her best friend and her rock, even when he's unstable. They don't actually say goodbye, just see you around and then she's gone.

**XXxXXXxxXX**

It's over a decade before she sees Stefan again. The last time she visited Mystic Falls, Stefan was no where to be seen. In that time she traveled a lot but she's managed to avoid Rome, Paris and Tokyo. It's two days before her birthday so they decide to hang out and enjoy each other's company.

The morning of her birthday there is an envelope waiting on her table. The same type of envelope she gets every year on birthday since her freshmen year at college. Stefan watches her open it. It's a sketch, a plane ticket to New Orleans and a small hand written note sighed from Klaus. Caroline smiles as she puts it all back inside the envelope and puts the envelope inside a small box. Stefan sees the other identical envelopes and shakes his head. Over a decade later and the original hybrid still waits for her.

They get drunk that night and kiss for the hell of it. It's so ridiculously lacking any kind of passion or chemistry that they both laugh until they are sober and swear to never speak of it again. They never do. The next morning he brings up the envelope.

"Are you ever going to give him a real chance?" He asks gesturing to the box sitting on her kitchen table. Caroline sighs and her eyes get this far away look.

"He doesn't need a chance Stefan. In some weird, unexplainable way, whether I liked it or not, whether I admitted it or not, I've been _his_ since my 18th birthday."

"So why don't you go to him?" This time Caroline smiles.

"I'm not ready yet but one day I will be, and I'll have him forever. And I won't just be his, he'll be mine too."

"Don't you get it Caroline? He was yours long before you were his." He leaves her with those words ringing in her head.

**XXxXXXxxXX**

Eight years later they see each other again. They are both back in Mystic Falls. Bonnie died (again), heart attack. She sees Matt and his wife of 15 years. She sees Jeremy who is utterly devastated but refuses to let anyone comfort him. She sees Elena and Damon but they are obviously not together, especially considering the looks Elena keeps shooting Stefan, who ignores them not wanting to get sucked back into that triangle from hell.

And then she sees him, and he's looking right at her. Her world stops because it's been over twenty years since she saw him last and he still looks at her the same way. She wants to run to him, throw herself into his arms and never let go. She doesn't. She stands with Stefan and let's the service finish. She makes polite chit chat with people before she quietly excuses herself. She doesn't stop till she gets to her car, slipping in and driving way over the speed limit to get the hell out of town. She's still not ready for him, for them.

**XXxXXXxxXX**

Twenty-four years later they are back in Mystic Falls again. This time they are burying Matt. She and Elena cling to each other because it's over. The last real link to their humanity, to their innocents, to their childhood is gone. With Matt they bury the past and finally leave it in peace. She sees them before anyone else does. The Originals, or what's left of them. Rebekah looks devastated, Elijah looks remorseful but is mainly there to comfort his sister and then there he is. Standing close by but not really with them and he's looking right at her. Again.

She forces herself to not make a scene because everything in her wants to go to him. She wants to cry on his shoulder and let him be there for her and just feel him close. She doesn't. Instead she squeezes Elena just a little bit harder. They are at The Grill after the funeral and she desperately needs a drink. She is just about at the bar when she finds herself being pulled away from the crowd. Stefan gives her a hard look before he speaks.

"I know we're immortal but for God's sake Caroline, we just buried Matt! Stop wasting time and just go to him. Start your forever now. Give me some damn hope that if Klaus can find real love and happiness, then so can I." It's the kick in the ass she needs because suddenly she's combing through the crowd looking for him. She sees Rebekah first and gets to her as soon as humanly possible.

"Where is he?" Rebekah gives her an 'it's about time' look and points to the backdoor. Caroline forces herself to use human speed and human strength, and eventually she gets to that damn door. It's propped open so she peeks out. She doesn't see him but then his voice is right in her ear.

"Looking for me, love?" She feels 18 again and giddy and confused and wanted. She's spins around and without a word throws her arms around him. It's a simple hug but it speaks volumes. It's the first time she's ever hugged him. When they pull back she's crying again, it's equal parts sadness and happiness.

"Rome, Paris or Tokyo?" He asks and of course he would know that she hadn't been to any of those places yet. She grins and pulls him in for a kiss that's been in the makings for a lifetime.

"All of them and every place in between." She whispers just before their lips meet.


End file.
